<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run [Vid] by findmeinthealps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174562">Run [Vid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps'>findmeinthealps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, Gen, The man is non stop, Video Format: Streaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm spending no more time boxing my shadow of a doubt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Alexander Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FanWorks Convention 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run [Vid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: "Run" by Daveed Diggs &amp; Rafael Casal<br/>Runtime: 3:54</p><p>Premiered at FanWorks Con 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Download: <a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/fanworks2020/run.zip">run.zip</a> [179MB]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>